onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamikaze
|status = Alive |gender = Male ♂ |height = 177 cm (5'9½")http://i.imgur.com/8f6DR7w.jpg |weight = 71.3 kg (156.9 lbs.) |location = |weapons = Katanas |occupation = Superhero |level = S-Class |rank = 4 |affiliation = Hero Association |partners = |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |abilities = Swordsmanship |japanese = Kenjirou Tsuda}} Atomic Samurai (アトミック侍, Atomikku Samurai) is a S-Class, rank 4, superhero for the Hero Association. Appearance Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied in a topknot with dark eyes and a prominent jawline. He has a small goatee and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional, loose fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He also sports a pair of swords in his waist tie on his left hip. Personality Atomic Samurai has a rather prideful personality, seen when he refused to shake Saitama's hand telling him that he only acknowledges the strong and saying that he would greet him only if he makes it to the higher ranks of S-Class. He also appears to dislike being called old. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Atomic Samurai first greets Bang, Genos, and Saitama enthusiastically as they arrive at the Hero Association meeting, although he notes that he does not know who Saitama is. Bang likewise acknowledges him and Saitama moves to shake his hand, which Atomic Samurai deftly denies, stating that he will acknowledge Saitama only when he has made it up to S-rank on his own. During the meeting, Atomic Samurai wonders if Bang will teach Saitama and Genos martial arts, thinking that they will make decent rivals for his own disciples. Later, after A-City and a would-be-opponent Sky King are destroyed by the newly arrived Dark Matter Thieves, Atomic Samurai's disciple Iaian enters a skirmish with Melzalgald. After Iaian loses his left arm, Atomic Samurai intervenes by attacking the alien. Realizing the heavy wound of his disciple, he vows to not allow Iaian's swordsmanship to end in this tragic way. Atomic Samurai then engages the enemies in combat alongside Bang, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. During their fight against Melzalgald, Metal Bat exposes its weakness by destroying the vital marble that allows him to regenerate, thereby allowing the four S-Class heroes to successfully counterattack. However, Atomic Samurai is surprised to see Bang, who was caught off guard during his counterattack, get sent flying across the battlefield by a direct blow received from the monstrous alien. Human Monster Saga The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc He gets defeated by Black Sperm. Abilities & Powers Atomic Samurai is one of the top S-class heroes and is considered to be one of the most powerful. He is reported to be the strongest backup hero. According to Superalloy Darkshine, if Garou were to fight him, he would most likely die before being able to show any of his techniques. Physical Abilities Immense Speed & Reflexes: Atomic Samurai possesses extreme levels of speed, being able to cut his opponents to pieces in the blink of an eye using his sword. He was also able to dodge Evil Natural Water's attacks, which were stated to be as fast as bullets. Immense Strength: Atomic Samurai appears to have an extreme deal of strength, as he is able to easily cut through solid matter with his sword, as well as creating a powerful shockwave with a single slash. His strength is said to be "nuclear-powered". Fighting Style Master Swordsman: Atomic Samurai has shown to be a formidable swordsman. His sword attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react. Not even Disaster Level Dragon monsters such as Melzalgald and Black Sperm managed to defend from them. *'Atomic Slash' (アトミック斬, Atomikku Zan): Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He performs a number of quick sword slashes, leaving his opponents literally in pieces. He primarily uses this technique while moving past the opponent, by has also shown a stationary version in which slashes everything around himself. Equipment Katana: Atomic Samurai carries two katana. His primary one has a black hilt with a cross-guard that resembles the Rutherford atom model. Hero Rating Atomic Samurai's rating determined by the Hero Association. Trivia *Atomic Samurai is ranked 16th in the character popularity poll. *Atomic Samurai has many disciples within the Hero Association, most of which are ranked quite high among the superheroes, such as Iaian, Okamaitachi, Bushidrill. All of these disciples' names are portmanteau containing a Japanese term related to samurai or swordsmanship. *Murata modeled Atomic Samurai after Kyuzo from "Seven Samurai".http://i.imgur.com/7dIrRvq.jpg *His name holds a double-meaning, one for his atom-cutting swordsmanship and two for his nuclear-powered strength.http://i.imgur.com/8f6DR7w.jpg *He likes washed fundoshi(Japanese-style loincloth)http://i.imgur.com/8f6DR7w.jpg *Atomic Samurai's appearance is somewhat similar to Yasuo the Unforgiven from the game League of Legends References Navigation zh:原子武士 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Swordsman Category:Male